bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Once Upon A Time - Sophie Green: Chapter 3 - The Social Experiment Named "Clique"
I was left to my own devices after class, Melvin and Cornelius had to watch their team practise. I walked through the school hallways, not really focused on a destination. All that really intersted me was how other students interacted with each other. I walked aimlessly for nearly a hour, when I started to feel hungry. I noticed that some students were walking down some steps, into a room at the back of the foyer, so I followed them. I found the school cafeteria, I had to fetch a tray before I joined the line. There wasn't much choice for foods, that I could see. The dinner lady was a older looking woman, brown hair up in a hair net, her clothes and apron were in a very poor hygiene condition, she was stocky built. When it was my turn, I smiled at her. "What are the choices?" I asked, glancing over at the serving trays. "Well, you've got chicken with ketchup or without it," the woman replied, she appeared to be annoyed about me asking. "With ketchup, please," I told her, holding up my tray as she slopped the food onto a plate, then placed it on the tray. "Thank you." I took a carton of milk from further up the counter, then walked across the room. I looked for a available place to sit, just looking at the seating arrangements was like looking at a pie chart. Each student in a different clique, confined to their chosen areas, not mingling with anyone outside their clique. The cliques appeared to be identical to the ones at my old school, I could tell exactly who they were at a glance. On the far table to the right, boys in letterman jackets, girls in cheerleader uniforms. It seemed the air around them was filled with competitiveness, because some were arm wrestling, some exchanging play by plays of various tactics they used in football practise. While one of the girls preened herself, touching up make up then making sure her hairstyle didn't have a hair out of place. The girl, I saw twice today, with the pink jacket, was stood by the boy that had threatened Earnest this morning. He appeared to be telling the other boys something, while he had his arm around the girl with the pink jacket. I only knew the names of three of them, Ted Thompson - the boy talking with his arm around Scarlet Smith, the girl preening herself was Mandy Wiles. These were clearly the Jocks. The next table over from them, had boys wearing leather jackets. Just looking at them, was like looking back at the fifties era, with their greased up hair and dress sense. The tallest of them was talking to the others, beside him was a girl with short red hair in a bob style, she wore a red neckerchief along with a leather jacket. I could not see her face, as she was looking at the taller boy as he spoke. At the very end of the table, was too girls, like they had separated themselves off from the group, but was still associated with it. One girl had golden windswept hair, even though she wore a leather jacket, she looked more like a biker girl to me. The other did not look at all like the others, her hair was poorly cut, she looked more like a dyed red haired punk. Other than the punk girl, these were clearly the Greasers. The next table across, had boys and a girl wearing Aquaberry clothing. Their self important attitude and a total condescendence, seemed to surround them in a invisible bubble. Like aristocratic socialites, looking down their noses at 'the common folk.' They composed themselves with poise, eliteveness and a faux British accent. There was no denying, that these were indeed the Preps. The last table, even though it was currently empty, by the power of deduction this must be the Nerd table. My theory was proved correct, when Melvin, Cornelius, Beatrice and Earnest entered the cafeteria, talking with their other friends of whom I have not been introduced to yet. They sat down at the table and began exchanging notes or playing some trading card game - most likely Grottos and Gremlins. The important question was, where was my place? Did I possibly ruin my social life for the rest of my time here, by sitting at the Jock table? Or brave the Greaser table, knowing I had no interest in the fifties or bikes? Or sit with the Preps, embracing a elitist attitude that I didn't have? Or do I sit with the only students that had acknowledge me, and of whom I've met, treated me like a equal. "Sophie! Over here," Beatrice called over from the Nerd table, waving at me. I may have already known where I belonged, before I asked the question. With a smile, I walked over to the Nerd table. They made some space inbetween Beatrice and a red haired boy that I haven't met yet. I placed my tray on the table, and looked around at my new acquaintances. "I've just been telling everyone about you, and we've all agreed that from now on, you're one of us," Beatrice informed me, but it didn't sound like a demand. More a invitation. "I should make the introductions. Melvin, Earnest and Cornelius, you've already met.." Each boy mentioned smiled at me, when their names were mentioned. "This is Algie." She gestured at a over weight boy sitting opposite her, he was slightly over weight with light ginger curly hair. "Bucky." Gesturing at the boy next to Algie. "Thad and Fatty." Gesturing at a rather skinny red haired boy, then one that was overweight - I could smell him from where I was sat. The two were playing Grottos and Gremlins cards. "And, Donald." Gesturing at the final boy, he seemed to clutch a piece of paper to his chest. "Pleasure to meet you all," I said, with a smile. I began eating, while my new acquaintances resumed what they were doing. The food was not to my tastes, the chicken had a odd flavor that the ketchup did not mask. I glanced over at Thad and Fatty's game, because even though I knew of Grottos and Gremlins, I'd never played before. "You can play next, Sophie, when I've finished beating Thad," Fatty told me, noticing that I had been watching. "When I've beaten you, more like," Thad corrected him. It was obvious that he was joking. "I would love to, but I've never played before nor do I own any cards," I replied, still watching them. Melvin clutched his hand to his chest, like he was having a heart attack. "Never played? But you must! Grottos and Gremlins is roleplay at it's best!" he exclaimed. "We'll go to Dragon's Wing, Zack will help you.." While Melvin hyperventilated into a brown paper bag, I observed how Fatty and Thad played the game. In an attempt to pick up some playing tips. It seemed basic principle, some cards did more damage to the opponent than others, while some had lasting effects - moves often spanning more than one turn. I was so engrossed by the game, that I wasn't aware that Beatrice had been talking to me, until she tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, when I realised. "We are heading to Dragon's Wing now, want to come along?" she asked, as she stood up. "Sure," I replied, glancing over my shoulder to realise the other boys were already walking into the foyer. I stood up and returned my tray, while Thad and Fatty tidied up their game. I trailed behind the group, talking to Beatrice, along the way to Dragon's Wing. "Do you often go to this place?" I enquired, as we walked out of the main gates. "Only on weekdays, after school. On Sundays, we have a Grottos and Gremlins day, just for fun," Beatrice informed me. She brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Sounds quite interesting, when I learn to play, I'll have to join you," I replied, glancing at the front of the group. Earnest, Melvin and Algie seemed to be having quite a interesting conversation. "You got to be kidding," Donald said, glancing over his shoulder feigning annoyance. "Once you get a deck of cards, you have to come with us, it's in the unwritten contract." His face returned to a smile. "Well, if it's in the unwritten contract, who am I to argue?" I joked, finishing with a light hearted giggle. The Dragon's Wing turned out to be a comic book store in Bullworth Town, a very nice one to. The man that owned the shop, Zack, was a extremely polite man. He greeted everyone with a smile, and a cheery greeting. "Hello! You're all late today, problems at school?" he asked, with a big smile. There was something about him, that reminded me of a older version of Algie. "We made a new friend, this Sophie," Beatrice said, making the introductions. I noticed that the boys, minus Melvin, walked behind the counter then through a door that I am assuming leads to the basement. "Welcome to Dragon's Wing, Sophie!" he said, with a big smile. He held out his hand, of which I shook with my own. "My name is Zack, owner of this store - and advisor to comic book fans." "Pleasure to meet you!" I replied, returning the smile. "She requires a Grottos and Gremlins deck," Melvin told him, getting straight to business. "Of course! I have plenty to choose from.." Zack told me, as he reached under the counter, retrieving some boxes containing various game decks. "I have the elf deck, centaur deck, orc deck, goblin deck, and just in today, the exclusive gremlin deck. Take a look, and if you need to take a closer look at any, I have a opened pack under the counter." "She'll have the elf deck, that would suit her, I think," Melvin told him, not even looking at them. "Actually, do you have any that have a princess in them?" I asked, ignoring what Melvin said. I know his intentions were right, but I felt I should choose myself. "Maybe unicorns to?" "That would be the elven deck, the strongest card is the Elven Princess, allies include unicorns - among others," Zack told me, reaching under the counter for the sample elven deck. He handed me the cards, so I could examine them. Melvin gave me a knowing look, like a kind of 'I told you so' look. I resisted the temptation to laugh, because it was kind of funny. I looked through the cards, Melvin was right, it would suit me. Of course most of the 'warrior' cards were elves - The Elven King, The Elven Princess, various elven warriors. "I'll take it!" I told him, handing him the cards back. "Fantastic! If you need anymore cards, we offer booster packs, and sometimes I do sell individual cards," Zack told me, as he took my money and put it in the cash register. ... Author's Note ♥ When I mentioned Anita and Cody, not by name because Sophie hasn't met them yet, I thought it should be mentioned that Anita's style is "biker" not "Greaser", because most people assume that it is Greaser. Also, no Cody isn't a Greaser, she's just sitting there because: 1, Anita is her bestfriend. 2, There isn't a Townie table, because naturally they aren't students. 3, Cody does whatever she likes and doesn't care what anyone else says.XP Also, I decided to skip the "clique talk", because that is so cliche and been done in nearly every Bully fanfic ever written with a OC as the protagonist. So, there's no clique talk, and she already knows because of the cliques at her former school. I'm just describing them, to get it out of the way, and get to the point where she becomes a nerd. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction